Kererte me duele
by SeTiTa
Summary: no me amas verdad...Sasuke?- el moreno no decia palabre- respondeme!- la pelirosa huye, este la busca y cuando la encuentra esta rodeada de hombres, que le van a hacer a Sakura? que hara Sasuke? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Que guay, mi primer fic!!**

**espero que les guste!!**

**mas adelante pondre LEMONS!!**

**si ustedes me lo recomiendan claro**

**bueno ya les dejo con el capitulo**

El Secreto Escondido DUrante La Infancia

Hacia mucho tiempo que gracias a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata y Tenten Sakura había podido encontrar al tan buscado ojinegro y herido a Orochimaru hasta tal punto y tubo que huir

Hacia mucho tiempo que gracias a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata y Tenten Sakura había podido encontrar al tan buscado ojinegro y herido a Orochimaru hasta tal punto y tubo que huir.

Tras la supuesta victoria todo el equipo volvía a casa.

De camino a Konoha el ojinegro empezó a notar que la pelirosa había cambiado tanto que incluso había hecho cambiar sus sentimientos.

"Sakura_ ha crecido al igual que todos, pero…le veo algo especial…ahora tiene el pelo mas largo, su figura esta mucho mas definida, su vestimenta ha cambiado, lleva un jersey de cuello alto y manga corta de color negro, unos pantalones cortos de color rosa al igual que su pelo, el cual ha atado formando dos coletas como las de Tsunade y también lleva unas botas y unos guantes de color negro."_

Esto fue lo que pensó el ojinegro cuando se puso a observarla detenidamente mientras descansaban alrededor de un hoguera. En ese momento ella al sentirse observada giró la cabeza y vio al ojinegro.

"_Me…me esta mirando…que puedo hacer ¿? Mis sentimientos por el ya no son los mismos ya que Naruto ha conseguido robarme el corazón y por eso estoy con el…debo…debo rechazar su mirada"_

La ojiverde volvió a girar su cabeza pero esta vez para mirar a su querido Naruto. El ojiverde al ver como la pelirosa lo rechazaba pensó que seria por todas esas veces en las que el la había llamado "molestia". Entonces se puso a pensar detenidamente…¡¡se estaba enamorando de ella!! No podía ser que el Uchiha menor se estuviera enamorando. Pero…y si era así…que podía hacer ¿? Tenia que pensar en sus planes de repoblar el Clan Uchiha así…

"_claro ella esta enamorada de mi y yo…¡¡claro!! Ahora lo veo todo mas claro!! Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella pero como siempre penaba en venganza y poder, no lo admitía y siempre pasaba de ella diciéndole que ella era una molestia para mi"_

El Uchiha ya lo tenía claro, tenia que demostrarle sus "verdaderos" sentimientos para poder poseer su cuerpo. Este se levanto, se acerco a la ojiverde y se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura…- dijo el ojinegro con si característica sonrisa en la cara-durante todos estos años en los que no te he visto me he dado cuenta de…de que….en verdad…-

- Sakura-chaaaaaannnn!!- dijo una voz que se acercaba

"_Sasuke: idiota…siempre lo estropeas todo!!"_

-Naruto!!- dijo la pelirosa mientras le sonreía y saltaba a sus brazos

"_Sasuke: ksh!! Que a pasado aquí mientras yo no estaba ¿? Sakura normalmente le hubiera dado un puñetazo por habernos interrumpido…por que ahora reacciona de esa forma ¿?"_

- Perdona por no decirte nada durante la misión…es que…quería traer de vuelta a mi mejor amigo…-con eso dicho el rubio le lanzo una mirada al ojinegro.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada lo comprendo- le dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos

Naruto no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, la cogió por las caderas y le dio un beso muy tierno. El Uchiha no podía creerlo, sería que la ojiverde ya no estaba enamorada de el ¿?

Tenia que hacer lo imposible para que los sentimientos de la ojiverde volvieran a serlos mismos.

-Sasuke puedes traer mas leña para el fuego ¿? Es que se esta acabando…- dijo el rubio mientras sudaba frío.

-Claro pero…Sakura…puedes venir con migo ¿? Tengo algo que decirte-

-Ah! si- dijo la pelirosa – Naruto, nos interrumpiste mientras hablábamos-

-Perdón…-dijo el rubio mientras removía su pelo

Después de partir el ojinegro seguía pensando como la podía reconquistar pero no encontraba el modo.

Ya había pasado una hora y los dos jóvenes no se habían dirigido la palabra asta que la ojiverde se decidió a hablar.

-Sasuke que era eso que me querías decir ¿?-

Este lleno de ira al recordar como el rubio había poseído tanto el corazón como los labios de la pelirosa y quien sabe si también su cuerpo, la empujó contra un árbol, se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y la besó con pasión.

En ese mismo momento notó como todo el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a temblar y…

¡eh!

Una lagrima ¿?

No era una sino miles de ellas fluían por el rostro de la ojiverde.

-Por…por que me haces esto ¿? Porque haces que mis sentimientos por ti vuelvan a nacer en mi interior ¿? No entiendes que me costó muchísimo olvidar que tu existías en este mundo –dijo la pelirosa en medio de un llanto que parecía no tener fin.

Entonces de entre unos árboles aprecio…

¡¡ KANIN!!

-¡no permitiré que vallas con ellos, debes volver con nosotros, ellos no te entiendes!- la chica con gafas mostraba una mueca de procuración en su rostro.

-no pienso volver, me he dado cuenta de que escogí el camino equivocado-

-si no vas a volver por la buenas….lo harás por las malas….-

Que? Que iban a hacerle a Sasuke? A que se refería ella con lo de "_volverás por las malas" _a caso era mejor ninja que él? No…no podía ser…no había mejor ninja que Sasuke.

En ese momento un grito alejó a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos

-SAKURA APARTATE-el moreno avisó a la chica

Por suerte consiguió esquivar el kunai que había lanzado Kanin, pero, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía a su enemiga detrás, la cual, la dejo inconsciente y cayó al suelo. Y antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos escuchó una voz.

-SAKURA!!-

_Pensamientos de Sakura en su inconsciencia_

_-mm...-_

_-donde estoy…?-_

_-recuerdo…que estaba…estaba con…-_

_-SASUKE!!-_

_La chica abrió totalmente los ojos para encontrarse en el bosque en donde anterior mente estaba pero no fue así, sino que se encontró en una especie de universo paralelo. Se levanto para ver mejor todo su alrededor pero no veía mas que negro, negro y mas negro. Cuando miró al suelo vio como poco a poco aparecían como dos figuras que cuando se aclarecieron, la chica empezó a llorar al oír lo que le decían. _

_-Sakura…te amo-_

_-Sakura…yo también te amo-_

_Eran Sasuke y Naruto…_

_-chicos…-las lagrimas ya hacia tiempo que caían –porque me hacéis esto?-_

_El rubio empezó a hablar_

_-debes decidirte por cualquiera de nosotros…pero tienes que saber que elijas a quien elijas yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-se izo un silencio y este sonrió_

_-Naruto…- _

_Seguidamente habló el moreno_

_-se que te he herido muchas veces diciéndote montones de insultos como "moletas"… pero…en este momento te pido que me perdones…fui un idiota que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos…-_

_-Sasuke…-_

_Entonces ese universo empezó a romperse y las imágenes de sus amigos desaparecieron._

_-que pasa!!-_

_Fin de sus pensamientos_

La chica por fin había recobrado el conocimiento pero no podía creer lo que veía, Sauce estaba muy mal herido y tenía su catana incrustada en su interior. A lo lejos se podía observar a Kanin con 100 agujas de 20 centímetros en sus manos y preparada para lanzarlas contra Sasuke. La pelirosa intentó levantarse pero no podía ya que tenía un hilo de crista que la sujetaba al tronco de un árbol, es decir que si se movía le produciría unos cortes muy profundos. Pero ella no se podía quedar allí quieta mientras veía como mataban a un de sus amigos.

-esta va a ser tu última pelea Uchiha…-

La chica de gafas lanzó las agujas

"_Sasuke: así que este va a ser mi fin…no? nunca me lo había imaginado de este modo!"_

El moreno cerró los ojos y espero el impacto…¿?...que pasaba? Por que no lo atravesaban?

Al abrir los ojos…

SAKURA!!

Vio a su compañera delante de él sangrando por todas las partes de su cuerpo ya que se había cortado con el hilo y tenia todas las agujas atravesadas.

-ja…esta…vez…la que te ha salvado…he sido…yo- consiguió decir la pelirosa sonriendo

-Kanin eres una zorra!! Algún día me las pagaras todas!!-

Apareció un chico de pelo blanco en esa escena

-Kanin debemos irnos, si Orochimaru se entera de que te has escapado te matara!-

-Entiendo…vamos-

-Kanin!! Zorra vuelve aquí no te dejare escapar!!-

Decía el moreno mientras con mucho dolor se extraía le catana e intentaba levantarse.

"_Sasuke: mierda…debo llevar inmediata mente a Sakura con los demás…ella esa mucho mas herida que yo pero…con este corte no creo que pueda…joder!!"_

La pelirosa se acercó y empezó a curarle el profundo corte que tenia el moreno.

-Sakura…-el pelinegro quedo sorprendido –no deberías malgastar las pocas fuerzas que te quedan y mucho menos con migo…un maldito hijo de perra que ni siquiera ha podido protegerte…-

Sakura le sonrió

-es que yo no estoy curando a un "_hijo de perra"_…sino que estoy curando a una amigo…que no quiero que muera ni que sufra…que tú me importas tanto como todos mis otros compañeros-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como dos platos, como podía preocuparse de él de todo el sufrimiento que él le había provocado años anteriores? Y aun mas…como podía mas importancia a su vida que a la de ella misma?

En eso la chica se quedó sin chacra y de desmayó, Sasuke la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hacia donde estaban todos para decirles que debían regresar de inmediato a casa para curar las profundas heridas de la pelirosa.

-reserven quirófano!!-gritaba la hokage de Konoha ya que la vida de su alumna corría peligro

-si!-

-Tsunade yo puedo ayudar!!- dijo el rubio muy preocupado por el estado de su novia

-lo siente pero no puedes hacer nada- dijo con una voz muy fría la hokage mientras observaba el cuerpo de el moreno- y tu como estas?

-yo…estoy bien, Sakura curó mis heridas-

-entonces perfecto, ah! por cierto….bienvenido a casa Sasuke-

-Gracias…-

Tras 6 horas en el quirófano la pelirosa lograba estar fuera de peligro y por fin descansaba en una habitación junto al rubio que no había dormido durante toda la noche para comprobar que su novia dormía en perfecto estado.

-aaa…..me duele todo el cuerpo…-susurraba la chica, que, solo con eso había conseguido llamar la atención del rubio.

-Sakura!! porfin as despertado-

**uff... asta aki el primer capitulo xD**

**Me encanta escribir es placentero..**

**jajaja...con eso de placentero parece incluso hentai**

**bueno espero que les aya gustado y que me envin muchos reviews para animarme a escribir**

**y tambien para darme ides sobre como continuar**

**se me cuidan vale!!**

**xaooo**


	2. Chapter 2

****

continuacion...

UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

El rubio la abrazó enseguida y la pelirosa le devolvió el abrazo

El rubio la abrazó enseguida y la pelirosa le devolvió el abrazo.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti -abrazando a la chica con más fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar.

La ojiverde recordó lo que le habían dicho los chicos mientras estaba inconsciente.

_Flash Back_

_El rubio empezó a hablar_

_-debes decidirte por cualquiera de nosotros…pero tienes que saber que elijas a quien elijas yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-se izo un silencio y este sonrió_

_-Naruto…- _

_Seguidamente habló el moreno_

_-se que te he herido muchas veces diciéndote montones de insultos como "moletas"… pero…en este momento te pido que me perdones…fui un idiota que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos…-_

_-Sasuke…-_

_Fin del flash back_

Y se vio en la obligación de decirle a Naruto todo lo que había pasado.

-Naruto, tengo que decirte…lo que me paso con Sasuke antes del ataque de Kanin-

-di- dijo el ojiazul sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y moviendo la cabeza para que continuara

-veras…el se acerco…me miro….me dijo muchas cosas…y me beso…- agachó la cabeza al decir la ultima cosa.

-le voy a partir la cara y se va a ente…- la chica no dejo que el rubio continuara hablando

-no! Por favor…es que…creo…-

-aun lo amas verdad?- dijo el ojiazul acabando la frase de la pelirosa

Sakura, aun con la cabeza agachada, empezó a llorar.

-lo siento, no quiero herir tus sentimientos….pero….pero…-

-tranquila, no pasa nada vale?- el chico la consoló dándole un tierno beso en la frente y abrazándola seguidamente.

-Sasuke! No querías hablar con ella?- le dijo el chico que acababa de salir la habitación 212- ahora ya puedes entrar-

-si –

El moreno había notado la voz del rubio distinta, que habrá pasado? No importa ya que en ese momento le preocupaba mucho más la salud de otra persona.

Que?

Como que le preocupaba?

En verdad sentía algo por ella?

No, no podía ser, se removió un poco el pelo para quitarse esos pensamientos y entro en la habitación.

- Sakura como estas?-

-pues bastante bien, hasta puedo ponerme de pie- la chica se intento levantar, lo consiguió por un momento pero, seguidamente, se derrumbó. Sasuke se dio cuenta y corrió para cogerla.

Hacían una pareja espectacular…

-uff…menos mal que te he podido coger- dijo el moreno quitándose un peso de encima-podías haberte hecho mucho daño, no vuelvas a darme un susto como este vale?-

-si…gracias-

Se sentía calentita, protegida, cómoda… eso no quería decir que con Naruto no se sintiera así cuando estaba entre sus brazos pero con Sasuke era diferente….te mira con esos ojos negro azabache muy penetrantes…

-Sakura… quería preguntarte por que te pusiste a llorar en el momento en que te di el beso?-

Los mofletes de la chica se pusieron de color rojo.

-pues…por que yo pensaba que estaba segura de cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos…y pensaba que tú lo habías estropeado todo pero…estaba equivocada-

-a que te refieres?-

-a que la persona de la que estoy totalmente enamorada….no era Naruto…lo entiendes?-

-no-

-mira que eres cortito-

-ya, perdona- el moreno sudaba frío

-es que no amo a Naruto, te amo a ti!-

La sonrisa característica del Uchiha apareció, se acercó al oído de la pelirosa y mientras olía el delicioso aroma que desprendía los cabellos de la chica le susurró

-ya lo sabía, solamente quería oír como lo decías-

Y la beso tiernamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-entonces tu también me amas…Sasuke…?-

Que? Que si la amaba? Uff… contestar a eso era un golpe muy duro para el ojinegro pero debía hacerlo y enseguida ya que si la pelirosa se daba cuenta de que el dudaba todo se iría al traste.

Pero él…debía ser todo un hombre (en verdad lo es xk con lo bueno k esta… xD) y confesarle que si la amaba, y lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Además él ya sabía que ella no le rechazaría ya que casi da la vida por protegerlo.

-Tksh…yo…yo-

"_Sasuke: vamos no dudes dilo!!"_

El pelinegro inspiro hondo y tras llenar totalmente sus pulmones de oxigeno le contestó.

- si, te amo Sakura y no puedo remediarlo-

Sakura sonrió y sus mejillas se habían puesto de un color rojo chillón. Esas eran las palabras que tanto le había costado conseguir y por fin el chico al que amaba las había pronunciado.

Sasuke quiso rápidamente cambiar de tema ya que aquella situación estaba provocando un sonrojo en la cara.

-y cuanto tiempo vas a tener que estar en este hospital?-

-Pues creo que por lo que me ha dicho Tsunade me tendré que quedar…3 días-

-tksh…no creo que pueda resistir tanto tiempo sin ti-

En eso la pelirosa soltó una carcajada.

- si has aguantado 2 años sin mi estoy mas que segura que aguantaras 3 ridículos días-

-es que antes no era igual ya que no admitía mis sentimientos por ti y solo pensaba en venganza y odio, en cambio ahora eres lo primero y lo ultimo en mi vida y me preocupa que estés en este sitio durante esos días-

-tranquilo que no me pasara nada, además Ino se quedara con migo en su tiempo libre -

-seguro?-

-siii, ahora será mejor que vayas a mi casa y te des una ducha, estas todo sucio-

Le dijo la ojiverde mientras de daba las llaves de su casa.

-vale pero…por que tu me lo dices-

El Uchiha la dejó en la cama tan delicadamente que parecía que la chica se iba a romper si hacia un movimiento brusco, luego abrió la puerta y antes de marcharse le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento Ino que pasaba por allí vio como el moreno cerraba la puerta y se marchaba, aprovechó para entrar ella.

-Sakura puedo entrar?-

-claro-

En cuanto se cerro la puerta tras Ino se oyeron unos chillidos que habían hecho temblar a toda Konoha.

-kkkkkkkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! Has conseguido conquistarlo!!-

-ssiiiiii!!-

-pero… que ha pasado con Naruto?-

-Ino tu ya me conoces, no puedo engañar a una persona-

-se lo dijiste?!-

-si no tuve mas remedio-

La rubia notó como el rostro de su amiga se entristecía.

-bueno pero no te preocupes! Eso ya es agua pasada! Ahora que tal lo llevas con Sasuke?-

-pues…-

-vamos no seas vergonzosa y menos con migo, ya te ha besado?-

- si y a si do como si estuviera en un sueño, un de estos en los que no quieres despertar-

Las dos amigas se quedaron quedaron toda la tarde hablando hasta que no tuvieron energías para continuar.

* * *

Esos tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y nuestra pelirosa ya guardaba su ropa en una maleta que le había dejado Ino.

-Uff…ya me voy, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke- una gran sonrisa de emoción y, al mismo tiempo, de alegría se dibujó en su cara.

-ey, frentuda! Tsunade me ha dicho que ya te marchas-

- Ino cerda ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames asi- la ira te iba almacenando en su interior

- vaaaale… en fin...-suspiró- que echare de menos saltarme el trabajo para estar con tigo-

-Y yo-

Las dos se dieron un abrazo y Sakura emprendió su camino hacia casa.

Mientras…

* * *

Un moreno y un chico con coleta hablaban, sobre una fiesta de disfraces organizada para el lunes siguiente.

- entonces tu de que iras Shikamaru?-

-mmm…nose, Ino quiere que vaya de perro, pero para eso ya esta Kiba-

-Si tienes razón-

- bueno dejemos eso para otro momento por que ahora vamos hablar de hombre a hombre sobre tu querida Sakura-

-qu..que?!-dijo el ojinegro muy alborotado

-ya deberías saber toda la fama que tenía en Konoha-

-fama? De que me hablas?-

- en realidad no lo sabes? Que patético-

- ksh…no te burles de mi- el Uchiha encendió su sharingan

-vale, vale! No lo volveré a hacer pero deberías saber que era una de las mas sexis, guapas, seductoras y tenia montones de admiradores-

-como alguno se acerque a ella…te juro que me lo cargo-

- mas de un vez ya se le ha acercado un hombre en busca de….-

-sexo?!-

-si-

- eso no volverá a pasar por que -

El ojinegro no pudo acabar su frase ya que se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde la entrada. Los dos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y vieron un pelirroja en la entrada. Sasuke que dijo a Shikamaru que se marchara que eso era asunto suyo y este al ver la cara que ponía el moreno, obedeció sin decir nada.

- a que has venido Kanin?!-

- quiero volver a sentir esos momentos de pasión con tigo-

-de que me estas hablando?!-

-acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-no es que no lo recuerde pero tu ya no me interesas-

-es decir que ahora te interesa esa mosquita muerta de Sakura no?-

- si -

La chica se acercó al moreno y con un rápido gesto lo beso. Pero, lo que él aun no sabía era que Sakura hacía tres segundos que había entrado tan sigilosamente para darle una sorpresa que este no se había dado cuenta. La ojiverde tenia sus ojos tan abiertos como dos platos y llenos de lagrimas y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Todos sus sueños se habían destruido.

-S…a…s…u…k…e…-

El ojinegro al ver a Sakura empujo a la chica de gafas.

- Sakura!-

-p..por que?-

- no, esto no es lo que parece-

-esto era lo que hacías mientras yo estaba en el hospital…?-

La pelirosa hablaba de un molo sencillo y tranquilo, era como si su cuerpo no tuviera alma.

- me dijiste que me amabas…pero todo era una sarta de mentiras…verdad?-

-no yo..en verdad te-

La pelirosas lo interrumpió.

- Cállate!!- esta vez la chica estaba soltando toda su ira gritando

-si es eso lo que quieres ya lo tienes y ahora quiero…que desaparezcas de mi VIDA!!-

Después de eso la chica soltó la maleta y echó a correr. Las ultimas palabras que había dicho habían sido muy duras para el moreno que con dificultad asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tu…-

-si- dijo la chica de gafas que seguía allí y acababa de presenciar toda la escena

-no quiero volver a verte por aquí por que sino… te matare-

Tras esto se fue en la misma dirección en la que se había ido la ojiverde, iba mirando cada rincón de toda Konoha en busca de Sakura.

-Ksh, donde te abras metido, me estas preocupando- hablaba para si mismo

Llevaba 1 hora buscándola y no había encontrado ningún rastro de ella pero de repente escuchó un chillido, era Sakura!! Calculo mas o menos donde estaba y se dirigió inmediatamente.

Cuando llego al lugar se encontró a Sakura rodeada de 5 hombres que cada ves se le acercaban mas y mas.

Que le iban a hacer!!...

**espero que les haya gustado y que esten impacientes por ver el siguiente capitulo**

**se me cuidan**

**okis!!**


End file.
